


229: “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [229]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 365 [229]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 17





	229: “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”

**229: “Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”**

* * *

“Kitten.”

“Kitty.”

“Neko.”

“Pudding.”

“Pudding Head.”

“What you thinking about?” Kuroo finally asked after he realized that Kenma was not going to response to his harassment.

“Why I’m dating you.” Kenma stated with a blank face rolling his eyes at Kuroo’s dramatic gasp. “You love me pudding!”

“Sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”


End file.
